When It's Right
by Lioness Black
Summary: preRent Roger learns his lessons in sex.


Title: When it's Right  
Author: Lioness Black  
Rating: R  
Pairing/Characters: teen!Roger/Collins  
Summary: Roger learns his lessons in sex.  
Warnings: pre-boysex  
Spoilers: PreRent  
Disclaimer: Not mine, just good fun.

* * *

Fifteen year old boys think about sex a lot.

There wasn't a moment alone in his room, when his hands weren't other otherwise occupied with a pencil or a guitar, that Roger didn't have his hand shoved down his pants.

He didn't think about sex _all_ the time. He did his homework, he ate his dinner, he watched TV. It was really, in the big picture of his life, a small amount of time. It was just that all it took was something minor, and his pants were uncomfortable, and his mind lost, wishing he could get away.

Roger knew the basics of sex. He knew that one day he would put his penis (he was quite fond of the word "penis") into a girl's vagina. That's how babies happened. Vaginas confused him, though. The baby comes out the vagina. Could she accidentally pee out the baby?

It sort of scared him. His mind plagued him with the images of babies being flushed down toilets.

Honestly, the whole thing didn't seem that appealing. He didn't mind staying holed up in his room with his shorts around his knees. Why bother doing it with someone else, when he was perfectly fine doing it on his own?

At school, Roger did well. He liked school all right. He wasn't much for friends, he preferred watching everyone else. He liked lunch, sitting alone, and watching how people interacted. It was sort of a hobby.

His favorite to watch was an outgoing black senior. He had the most attractive smile. Not that Roger was gay (well, maybe not), but this boy's smile brought people in. Even watching him from far away, Roger felt relaxed and at ease.

That was the reason, he spoke to him in the first place.

"Hey, you're in advanced chem, right?"

The boy (he wasn't really a boy, he had to be seventeen) looked up and grinned. "I am."

"Look," Roger said, "I'm taking first year chem-"

"Aren't you a freshman?"

"Yeah, I am. I, uh, placed into it, but now I can't handle it. I don't want to fail it, so I was looking for someone to maybe tutor me, and you seem nice, and you're in advanced chem, and Homes gave me your name, that you might tutor me."

"I might. I have the best grade in the class."

"Would you tutor me?"

"Sure, if you tell me your name."

"Roger. Davis."

"Is it Roger or Davis?"

Roger stared at him for a moment. "Both."

He laughed. "I'm Tom Collins."

"Like the drink?"

"Exactly."

Roger took Tom home. He introduced to him to his mother, and they went upstairs.

"Um, I..." Roger fiddled with his books. He'd never had someone in his room before. He'd been to sleepovers when he was younger, but he never hosted one. He had never even had friends over. He always went to other people's houses.

Tom just smiled. "Do you really need help with chem?"

"Yeah, 'course I do. Why else would I have asked you?"

"Because I'm gay?"

"You're gay?"

"...you didn't know that?"

Roger shook his head. "What does that have to do with me asking you for help with chem?"

Tom looked up at the ceiling and laughed. "Okay, I'm an idiot. You just want help with chem."

"What else would I have asked you for?"

"I get a lot guys, they bring me back to their house because they want to... you know. They want me to suck their cocks. Get them off. Experiment."

"Oh..." Roger looked down at his blankets and then back up at Tom. "If you know, or you think, that's why guys are asking you over, why do you go with them?"

"I just go with the cute ones."

Roger started to laugh and then he realized that meant Tom thought _he_ was cute.

"But, since you just want help with your homework, I can do that too."

"Yeah... right."

Tom reached over and put his hand on Roger's. "You didn't know, but that you do... I came here not expecting to do homework, Roger."

Roger liked the way Tom's hand felt on his. There was a very distinct stirring in his jeans. He looked up. "I'm not gay. I mean, I don't think I am. I could be. Sex with girls... it kind of scares me. Not that I've had sex with girls. The thought of it. It makes me kind of sick to my stomach."

"Me too," Tom said with a grin.

Roger laughed. "Yeah, well, you would. I..."

Still grinning, Tom leaned over and softly kissed Roger on the mouth. Roger hesitated and then kissed back, his mouth ramming hard against Tom's.

"Whoa, calm down, I'm not going anywhere," Tom mumbled. He ran his hand through Roger's hair. "Relax."

Roger did, as best he could. He'd never actually been kissed before, except for playground kisses in third grade that didn't really count. He couldn't imagine liking it as much as he did. He liked the way Tom's mouth felt against his, and tongue against his lips.

Slowly, as they kissed more, Tom pushed him back onto the bed. With one steady hand, he unzipped Roger's jeans and rubbed him through his underwear.

Roger pushed his own shirt up around his armpits and pinched and grabbed his nipples. Tom grinned and leaned down and took one of the nipples into his mouth. Roger muffled his moan - the door was open, and his mother was only downstairs.

Tom pulled Roger's pants down to around his knees and jerked him off.

It was sort of like masturbation, but with suspense and surprise.

Roger came quickly, and he grinned up at Tom as he caught his breath. Tom rubbed Roger's thigh and smiled down at him.

That was when Roger's mother walked in.

She screamed, probably first at the sight of her naked-where-it-counts teenage son, and then at the sight of him being touched by an older boy. She screamed swears Roger had never heard from his mother, and she shouted for Tom to leave, and Roger pulled up his pants and his mother chased Tom out of the house.

"Mom!" Roger said. "It's okay!"

"It's not okay! That boy, he-"

"Did what I wanted him to!"

She stopped and she stared at him. "Roger, don't even joke."

"I... I liked it."

"No, you didn't. Now, go up to your room. You're never to see that boy again, do you hear me? Go to your room!"

Roger did as he was told. He couldn't very well avoid Tom for the rest of the school year. Besides, Tom left his chemistry book there.

The next morning, Roger spotted Tom outside, smoking a cigarette. He trotted over and held out the book.

"Sorry about that."

"We should have closed the door," Tom said with a laugh. He took the book and dropped it onto his backpack.

"Yeah, probably," Roger replied with a grin. "My mom says I can't see you again."

"I didn't think so. What do you think?"

"I think... I'd like to anyway." Roger held his breath.

"That'd be cool." Tom exhaled smoke.

Roger exhaled, his breath looking like smoke in the December air.

"We should go to my house, though. My mom doesn't care. And maybe I could actually help you with chem."

Roger laughed. "That would be cool too."

After school, Roger and Tom spent about twenty minutes on chemistry before being sprawled out on Tom's bed, kissing.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Tom said. "You need to calm down. You can't be all tongues everywhere. Tongue is good, but in moderation."

It was in Tom's bedroom that Roger learned to kiss, where he learned her to jerk off another boy, and where he learned how to give a blow job. Roger was always a little unnerved at how Tom would hum Broadway tunes while being blown, but the more he liked it, the louder he hummed.

"Are you going to fuck me?" Roger asked one day in April. His D in chemistry was now a B, and climbing.

"Nope," Tom replied. He rooted around on the floor for his shirt. Roger liked it when Tom was shirtless. He liked the way his white come looked in droplets against Tom's dark skin.

"Why not? How am I going to learn?"

"I don't know. Not with me. I've never fucked anyone."

"You haven't?"

"I'm not some kind of sex god, Roger. I'm seventeen years old. I'm not going to fuck the first guy, or the second or third, I've been with. That's a big deal. I'm not going to just do it with anyone. And you know that you and me, we're not... we're just screwing around."

"I know that," Roger said. And he did. He and Tom were friends, and they blew each other and kissed, but he knew that he wasn't in love with Tom, not by any stretch of the imagination.

"Fucking... it's... you want that to be with someone special. You want to learn how to do that together. You want it to be right." Tom put on his shirt. "And it'll be right when you get there, Roger. Just like it'll be right when I get there."

Roger understood.

Tom graduated in May, and went to college. He and Roger wrote letters back and forth (Tom under code names, as Roger's mother still didn't like him). In late October, Tom mentioned that he was in love, and he found the one he wanted to do it with.

_I'm dying to be with him_, Tom wrote. _I know it's right. It might not be forever, but it's right. If desire can cause a heart attack, I better do this. You know, for my health._

Roger didn't know what happened after that. Time passes, priorities change. He lost contact with Tom. But he kept the advice Tom gave him, and he kept the things he had learned. And when the time was right, he did have sex.

At age nineteen, with a girl.

He just knew when it was right.


End file.
